Our Story
by Licia Parker
Summary: a small thing about Obi Wan and Anakin after the battle on Mustafar.


disclaimer: don't own them...GL does...i just taint his wonderful jedi

i'm kind of sad, i started this story originally as a multi chapter fic but i have a history of not completing long fiction and have taken to just writing one shots...i couldn't really find a place to end it so that's why it's so...well you'll see

* * *

He always paced when it came to him. Why wouldn't he pace? He was constantly worrying about his former Padawan. That's right, no longer his Padawan, now his friend and fellow Knight; his comrade. Anakin had been away for several weeks on a simple escort mission. Flying from Coruscant to Naboo was not a very long journey, he was simply escorting a few senator's. The escort mission was Yoda's way of telling if Anakin had recovered enough after the ordeal on Mustafar. 

Anakin was still dealing with the loss of Padmè but had found it easier to deal with his son still at his side and being allowed to see his daughter. In a sense, it had been Luke and Leia who had healed Anakin, with assistance from their father's former teacher.

Obi-Wan sighed, pulling himself from his memories and began pacing again. He hadn't had any communications from young Skywalker in a month. He was getting worried. Just as he was thinking of Anakin and his love for acrobatics while flying, a clearly recognizable Eta-2(well…recognizable on the Jedi Master's part) fell into the hanger.

Anakin had requested this apartment, because he could see the hanger. His love for pod racing and air vehicles in general had never fully subsided, had only grown as he began to have access with the newest and best models in circulation. He had begged Obi-Wan to request for the apartment, not only because he could watch the air vehicles leave the hanger, but also because he could always recognize Obi-Wan's Eta-2 from the window and always know when his master had returned from a mission with out him.

Gasping as he watched droids rush to the Eta-2, Obi-wan pulled his cloak on and dashed out of the apartment, set on discovering if Anakin had indeed returned home.

"Master Kenobi. Young Skywalker is in critical condition, the healers are attempting to get him stable; we must ask you to remain here." A droid said politely.

"Fine." Obi-Wan pouted; an incredible imitation of Anakin's infamous pout.

Several hours of waiting he was finally allowed in the room the healers had placed Anakin in. Obi-Wan searched blindly in the dimly lit room while his eyesight adjusted to the mostly dark atmosphere. He could barely make out Anakin's figure lying on the bed. He sat next to the bed looking at Anakin.

Anakin froze as he felt his master enter. He listened as Obi-Wan stopped and then sat at the side of his bed, looking at him. "Master…" Anakin breathed.

"How are you feeling, Anakin?" Obi-Wan smiled. He was no longer Anakin's master.

"Like shit." Anakin said dryly.

"I can see." Obi-Wan chuckled. He watched, as Anakin was silent for a moment before looking around wildly.

"Where's Luke?" Anakin looked around, assuming the child would be somewhere in the vicinity.

"At home, sleeping. I asked one of the younglings to watch after him until I returned." Obi-Wan assured the worried father. "When will they allow you to return home?"

"They say since I'm better than I was earlier I can either go home tomorrow, or in a week. They haven't decided yet, said it was up to the examination tomorrow."

"Alright. Well since you seem so keen on coming home tomorrow, I will go and let you sleep." Obi-Wan stood, "Good night, Padawan." He smiled as he left the room.

"Good night, Master." Anakin watched him leave. He sighed before whispering, "I'm not your Padawan anymore…"

Obi-Wan sighed as he left the room, listening to the door shut behind him, "I'm no longer your Master." He shook his head and walked, quickly, back to the apartment. He didn't want to leave Luke with the youngling longer than he had to. He knew Anakin would feel the same way.

* * *

"A month! They kept me for a month!" Anakin grumbled as Obi-Wan followed closely behind him. Luke was curled against Obi-Wan's chest, watching his father intently as they walked down the hall way back to their apartment, "I can't believe they did that. Said I was perfectly fine after three days, but Master Yoda insisted. Something about making sure my injuries did not anger me to lead me back to the dark side." He looked at his gloved hands painfully, as he stopped in the middle of the hall, making Obi-Wan bump into him. 

"Hey-!" Obi-Wan stopped short and watched as his former Padawan stared at his hands, no longer his hands but replacements that stood in for the ones he had lost.

"Like I'd ever go back." Anakin looked at Luke and smiled, "And risk loosing you? Why would I do that?" He rubbed Luke's head.

Obi-Wan handed Anakin his son and fished out a card to open the door. Anakin bounced Luke slightly, laughing along as his son squealed with delight. It was the only time of the day when the child of almost a year was quiet. He had just awoken from his nap, and was slowly waking completely up. _The incessant talking will begin shortly._ Anakin thought lightly.

_That's not very nice._ Obi-Wan smirked. _ You're terrible at keeping your shields up, Anakin_.

"Dammit." Anakin said quietly, hoping that Luke didn't learn that word too quickly.

"Da?" Luke looked at him curiously.

"Yes?" Anakin asked as he set the boy on the couch. Luke babbled quickly with an unhappy look on his face. Anakin looked to his former master for help.

"He's hungry." Obi-Wan said without looking. He had raised him the past eleven months; you would have thought he noticed a few things. Anakin sighed, he barely knew his own son. Ten months old, Luke had been when Anakin had been released after the battle on Mustafar. He had been sent on the escort mission almost a week later and had been gone for a month.

Obi-Wan passed Anakin a bottle and showed Anakin how to feed him. Luke had fallen asleep, again soon after. "He sleeps a lot doesn't he?" Anakin said quietly.

"He's a baby, it's to be expected." Obi-Wan said nonchalantly as he placed Luke in a small crib that had been set in the living room. Anakin chuckled quietly when he finally noticed it. Obi-Wan gave him a look.

What?

"The crib looks kind of out of place in the apartment of a Jedi master, don't you think?" Anakin teased.

"Of course." Obi-Wan shrugged. "But who comes in here to know that it's there?"

"True, true." Anakin nodded and got up walking into his room. The room was still barely lived in, considering he had been in it for a little over seven days before leaving again for almost three months. Sighing, Anakin sat on his bed and closed his eyes. Maybe he'd meditate for a while, he'd become good at it in the past eleven months.

Anakin was pulled out of his meditation by a cry, a while later. _Luke's awake_. He thought idly and stood up walking to his door. He stood before the closed door for several minutes before opening it. But when he got there, he merely stood watching Obi-Wan coo at his son, getting him to calm down. _Padmè….look at him…Obi-Wan's more of a father than I am…than I ever will be._

_Don't worry, Ani…You've been healing while Obi-Wan has been caring for Luke. Luke loves you just as much. _Anakin turned around as he heard Padmè's voice in his head.

"Padmè?" Anakin looked around but sighed when he found nothing.

"Anakin?" Obi Wan walked to the door, Luke in his arms.

"Da?" Luke reached for his father. Anakin took him and smiled.

"I'm fine, Master." Anakin nodded reassuringly. Obi-Wan nodded and turned leaving father and son alone.

* * *

Months passed, days flew by, as did Luke's birthday. Soon Luke was up and walking around, if you could call the stumbling about walking and Luke was learning to talk. Obi-Wan and Anakin found it much easier to listen to him through telepathy instead of attempting to sort out the jumble of words that commonly spilled out of Luke's mouth.

Luke's best friend as R2-D2 and would clap was the little droid made whistles to amuse the toddler. Anakin watched as Artoo amused his son as Obi-Wan made dinner. He was the only one in the apartment that knew how to cook, and a good thing it was, because he couldn't cook to save his life.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan pulled Anakin out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?" He looked up.

"Come and help me would you?" Anakin nodded and got up.

"Yes?"

"Set the table. Plates and glasses and such." Obi-Wan went back to stirring the various food stuffs in the pots on the stove.

"Ah, the things you can't reach. Careful _Master_ soon Luke will be able to get things out of the cupboards for you. He's only a year and a half. You're so short." Anakin grinned cheekily.

"Stop being cheeky, Anakin, and set the table." Obi-Wan scowled.

"Yes, _Master_." Anakin did as he was told, through with teasing his former master…for now.

"How are things in the Kenobi/Skywalker house hold?" One of the new masters asked Anakin as they walked to training.

"Just fine, Master Natum." Anakin said politely. "Do you have training?"

"No, I have to meet with Master Yoda." Natum nodded politely, "See you around Anakin. Say hello to Obi-Wan for me."

"Will do, See you, Master Natum." Anakin turned and walked away from the other master towards the training hall.

Anakin walked in and gasped. Obi-Wan was alone, running through katas. _Wasn't planning on that._ Anakin had been struggling with developing feelings for the Jedi master for a while now. He couldn't come to terms with the fact that he was falling in love with Obi-Wan because he felt like he was betraying Padmè.

Obi-Wan turned to face him and stopped short, smiling. "Hello there Anakin. Don't mind me, I'll be gone shortly."

"Ah, don't worry, Master. I was just looking for you, seeing if you would like to spar a bit before dinner." Anakin said naturally. He was getting good at hiding his reaction to seeing his master training.

"Of course." Obi-Wan continued to smile, "I'll just finish up."

"Alright." Anakin said, sitting off to the side. He watched the muscles pull under his Master's skin as he kicked. Watched as they released and then pulled again as he punched. Several agonizing minutes later Obi-Wan finished, breathing heavily.

"Shall we begin?" Obi-Wan called his saber to him.

"Of course." Anakin left his heavy cloak on the seat he had been sitting on and pulled his light saber out.

Both Jedi had an equally hard time concentrating on their opponent. Paying attention to the opponent was not the problem for them, but paying too much attention was. They were spending so much time watching each other that they had a hard time watching their attacks and defenses. Obi-Wan marveled in the way that Anakin could pull off such intense moves after such a long time. He smiled slightly, looking up at Anakin's face to see him biting his lip in concentration. He shook his head and put his effort into counter attacking against Anakin.

Some time later the two tired Jedi fell to the floor panting. The two Jedi looked at each other before Anakin found himself leaning forward to press a kiss to Obi-Wan's lips. He smiled against them as Obi-Wan immediately responded, tangling his fingers in his hair and pulling him closer. The two pulled away.

"I love you, Obi-Wan." Anakin said breathlessly.

"Took you long enough." Obi-Wan teased before kissing him again, "Love you too Anakin."

* * *

see...it's not great but...it's alright...i'll put up a better one to redeem myself...i'm make it pure smut pwp and maybe i'll toss in a little baby Luke interuptions so see you next time and...you don't have to press the purple button if you want to buuuut...waves hand in front of face you want to review, you want to press that purple button and tell me what you think 


End file.
